


A Long Time Ago on My Grave

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Wherein Liz Entertains Various Thoughts about the Problem of Susan [14]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst and Tragedy, Desperation, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), Prompt Fic, The Problem of Susan, Wood Between the Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Sometimes there's no way home.





	A Long Time Ago on My Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/31/18 for [shinon](https://shinon.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Any, any, _over roots, bloody knees, and bent-over trees_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5906494#cmt5906494).

It's true the Rings are gone, melted and burnt up in the crucible of the train as it smashed into the station. But there are other ways into the Wood if you know where to look: grubby tradesman's doors instead of the grand front entrance, or a tunnel hacked through a hedge of thorns before the century curse's terms are met: secret ways and small, where the story's lord would not think to look or set a lock.

Susan crouches and stumbles her way through the roots, feeling her way through the dark earth with bloody fingers and feet, until she finds the drying echo of a pool that once held her heart entire, and knows, at last, that there is no more way home.


End file.
